The Girl on fire
by Ranger-of-the-shadows
Summary: Caitlyn O'Carricks daughter is reaped. Halt is on a mission in Panem with Gilan, Will, and Crowley. Needless to say Halt is furious.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the square with my sister, Kylie, I knew they were going to do something different for the reaping. But I had never expected this. This was the day that I became the girl on fire.

I held my breath during the video of how the Capital had been so generous there was no way she could be chosen she was ten!. . . . right?

Emma started the announcements. I barely listened "-Recent events the age for the 74th annual Hunger Games is now 9-16. May the odds be ever in your favor" her pale hand reached into a glass bowl. "Lady's first. . . . Kylie O'Carrick" The blood drained from my face. My small pale ten year old sister started walking forward.

Elsewhere

~Halts P.O.V.

We were watching the reaping for these sick games. We were near the end. One more district. Number 12. "Kylie O'Carrick." My head snapped up and I went white. I saw a mini Caitlyn shakily walk up to the podium.

"No NO Kyi" I heard someone in the background scream. The cameras swung around to reveal an older Caitlyn, except with darker hair. She lunged forward. "Peacekeepers" held her back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

District 12

Kylie's P.O.V.

I ran up to my sister hugging her waist tightly. The peacekeepers tried to pull me off of her.

"No!" I screamed. I felt a different pair of arms wrap around my waist. "No! Please!"

"Come on Kyi," Gideon said. I allowed him to lift me and my sister continued walking forward to the podium.

"And what's your name dear," Emma said in that awful pinched tone.

"Evangelin O'Carrick"

"And I bet that was your sister, was it?"

"Yes. It was."

Evangelin's P.O.V.

My name is Evangelin O'Carric. My mother's name was Caitlyn O'Carrick and my fathers was Christopher Daniels. I am from district 12. I am a tribute.

I am the girl on fire.


	2. Defiance Like Halt

Chapter 2

Evangelin's P.O.V.

"Now for the boys." she waddled over to the small bubble. "Colin Mackly" I barely heard them. Colin was a broad shouldered boy. He shakily walked up to the podium.

"I give you the tributes of district 12. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor." they led me to a small room. I didn't know that they would video this, the goodbyes I mean. It was broadcasted straight to President Snow's house. Kylie ran in. Her eyes filled with tears for the second time that day.

"Please don't do it Eva."

"Kyi, I have to."

"I love you Eva. Please try to win?"

"I love you too. I will. For you." The door opened. I bit back tears. I had to stay strong for Kylie. She was pulled away.

"Stay strong kid." I whispered quietly. Someone else's arms wrapped around me. Gideon. I pulled out of his embrace.

"Gid you have to take care of her. Promise me."

"I will. I promise. You'll make it back to us Evange."

"You and I both know the possibility's of that," I whispered.

"No." Gideon said with conviction. "You'll make it back to us. To me."

Elsewhere

Gilan's P.O.V.

I was sick. These people had lives, family's. I looked at the younger members of our group. Horace and Will looked ready to throw up, Cassandra was near tears, Alyss was doing her best to hide her feelings, through it was clear she felt sick as well. I studied my older companions and saw much the same emotions. Baron Arald and Sir Rodney had their backs straight, Lady Pauline was much the same to Alyss, Crowley's back was stiff, my father was glaring at the window thingy that showed the pictures, Halt was grimmer than ever. . . if that was even possible.

District 12

Evangelin's P.O.V.

The train ride was long and boring and completely uneventful. I entertained myself by throwing a knife, which I had taken from the dinner table. Emma walked in just as I retrieved the knife from the wall.

"What are you doing?!?" she asked indignantly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're ruining the wall!!" I glared at her.

I spoke in a low voice. "Does it look like I care?" She tried to grab the knife from my hand. I shoved her against the wall, the knife at her throat. "Don't," I said in a threatening voice. "Touch me,"

Then I walked off.

Elsewhere

Crowley's P.O.V.

We were discussing what the games were like with President Snow. There was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in."

A man stepped in. "Sir we have a problem with one of the tributes."

"What kind of problem Gamemaker? And which tribute?"

"12 Sir. The O'Carrick girl. And it might be better if I showed you" He pressed a button. The picture screen flicked on. It showed a young dark haired girl throwing a knife at the wall. A woman walked in. "What are you doing?!?" she shrilled

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She responded calmly.

"You're ruining the wall!!" The girl glared and replied snarky.

"Does it look like I care?"

The woman, who was the one that read the names of the tributes for district 12, tried to grab the knife. The girl shoved her against the wall, her voice low and threatening "Don't touch me." then walked off

"Kid's got spirit." Gilan muttered to Will. Will smirked and nodded.

There was the tributes parade tonight. It was were the tributes wear the clothing from their district.

~later

"The tributes begin to enter. And spectators and sponsors alike are just cranning to get a view of the tributes. District 1 amazing as always. Same for district 2. District 11 we have field workers and- what is that? District 12 is on fire!"

District 12s chariot was black with flames on the sides. But the girl and boy were on fire! Literally. There clothes were black. They held up their hands a sign of companionship. As they neared the podium were we sat I saw the defiance in the girls eyes….. Her eyes. She had Halts eyes. That steady unwavering stare. Her stance was tense. Her dark hair was braided back. But the thing that caught me most was her eyes. They showed pain, fear, hurt, but at the same time defiance. Her eyes were saying you will not take me down without a fight.

Like Halt.


End file.
